


Bespoke Surprise

by Lilblossomcub



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, New Suit, challenge, matching, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilblossomcub/pseuds/Lilblossomcub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Shaw are talking and notice Harold doesn't have many that are in various colors. Determined by Shaws challenge he aims to get Harold a new suit and knows just how he was going to surprise with recluse with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Suit

**Author's Note:**

> As always wanted to thank my beta [photonromance]()

John and Shaw were waiting in a car for their number on time and the subject of Harold’s bespoke suits came up.

Shaw was looking through some binoculars, checking to see if their number was ever going to make a move inside of their apartment. The comms were currently off since nothing new had come up. Plus, if Harold had to contact them, he’d call.

“You know how Harold’s always wearing his sharp bespoke suits and all? Think for someone whose a wizard with computers he’d expand the colors he’d wear on the color spectrum you know?” Shaw talks aloud trying to kill the time since she was hungry but nothing she brought with her would have been as satisfying as a juicy burger with fries and a draft beer.

John going over the information Harold had sent them on his phone then looks up at Shaw at the mention of Harold’s suits. “Well Shaw, I’m sure Finch is just particular. Besides, I highly doubt he would wear any other colors than what we’ve seen him in.”

Seeing a light go on and saw Shaw adjust the binoculars. Looking, she saw that their number was making a call. “Uh huh, I don’t believe you for a minute. If it were anyone on this team, I think you’d have the best chance at convincing bookworm to wear another color. Speaking of, contact him and have him trace the call our number’s dialing out.”

With that, the topic was dropped. It didn’t mean the seed hadn’t already been planted in John’s mind and he was actually looking forward to the unintentional challenge Shaw had given. Smiling he tapped his earpiece. “Harold, we’re gonna need you to trace a number for us.”

A couple more weeks passed by without John really doing too much, except he was constantly on his phone within Harold’s hearing range as well. He flipped through pages of images of bespoke suits and color combinations and would glance at Harold from the corner of his eyes and try and picture how they could look on the man.

Though he noticed John on the phone more he said nothing. Still, he never complained so long as the man did his job in saving the numbers as best he could and also kept himself safe. One of their recent numbers required himself to go as Harold Lark, as a security firm CEO to attend the annual meeting. They had a number earlier in the day that was solved and none followed suit.

Still, Harold wanted to have John meet him at their favorite house for some R&R. They were at a point in their relationship that both have participated in making love to the other. While they are lovers he notices that John is upset with the two of them not spending as much time together.

Taking out his phone, he called John, who answered right away. “John, I have a meeting to attend, meet me at the Soho house and we can go out to dinner when I’m finished here. I should be done by 5pm but if it gets later I shall inform you. You have the rest of the day off to try and relax.” With that he hung up and drove himself to the meeting, wishing instead to spend time with John.

John sighed but knew that this particular meeting was one of a few that Harold frequented annually. He smiled knowing that he could go shopping for the suit that he thinks that Harold will like. Calling Bear from further inside of the Subway, he called Shaw.

“Hey, I have something planned tonight, you mind watching Bear for a few days? I’ll buy you whatever you want if you don’t ask questions.” Knowing Shaw would ask but when he played the buy whatever she wanted chip she dropped it.

Shaw, on the other end of the line had been sipping a corona since they were off duty and checking her inventory when she got the call from John. “Yeah, I guess so. You’re lucky I adore Bear so much or else you’d be SOL. Now as for payment let’s see. A couple new toys would be nice and you’re taking my place on the next seven stakeout numbers. We have a deal?” She grinned knowing that John hated stakeouts.

John closed his eyes at Shaw’s terms but knew it would be worth it if Harold really did like his suit. “Fine, you got a deal Shaw. I’ll drop Bear off in a bit and throw in a meal ticket too. See ya in a bit.” With that, he grabbed a paper that he scribbled a dealer that owed him toys constantly and called him saying a friend would stop by and let her choose whatever she wanted but was allowed only three toys this time around.

After dropping off Bear and giving Shaw the location of the dealer and her meal ticket he went off to buy the suit. He managed a reservation with a tailor who would be making the suit. Once there he told the clerk who he was but not who he is.

A Mr. Clark walked John through the whole shop. “Now, Mr. Langly, was it? You seem to know a decent amount about bespoke suits. Did you have anything already in mind? We can get the measurements done right away if you do.” He was smiling and had a tape measure around his wrist like a bracelet.

John held out both hands to try and calm the man. “Oh no, it’s not for me, but I do have all the specifications I know you will need. I have the exact measure, colors and styles I’d like the suit to be made. Here’s the list.”

He handed over the slip of paper of everything the tailor would need.

Mr. Clark looked over the list and was surprised when there was an order for both two ties and pocket squares. “May I inquire why there would be a need for more than one each of a tie and pocket square? I assure you that our quality is quite good and you won’t have to worry about any wear and tear.”

John smiled and tried to come up with some sort of cover. “Well, you see, I wanted to match what my partner would be wearing. He likes, when we were something similar, to show that we’re together.  He’s old school like that I suppose.” Hoping the tailor got his drift and didn’t push for more.

The tailor did get it and grinned. “Why, of course Mr. Langly, that is not a problem at all then. If you’d like to come back in a few hours I can have the suit done for you in no time.”

He was already collecting the colors and materials he would need for the order.

John had been hoping he didn’t have to leave. “Well the suit is a bit of a surprise so if it wasn’t too much trouble I’d rather stay. I saw a lounging area, may I sit and wait? I have no other appointments or business til later this evening. If that’s okay with you, of course.”

The tailor gave a warm smile. “No not a problem at all. Please make yourself as comfortable as you’d like.” With that the tailor disappeared with an armful of materials.

For the first hour or so John slowly walked around the rather large shop. Looking at the various suits hung on the mannequins and racks hung up for display. He was amazed to actually ‘ _see_ ’ how many color combinations there could be.

_Shaw does have a fair point of Harold’s color variety a bit lacking. There’s easily a dozen other combinations I can see in here that Harold could wear. Now, being able to convince the man to even try on a different suit is another matter entirely._

Amused by his own musings, he continued to look around. On occasion he would hold up a suit to the side of him in front of a mirror and see Harold reflected back in the suit that he had chosen. With that, John managed to keep himself occupied for most of the later part of the morning into the late afternoon. He checked his phone but nothing had come from Harold. He was a bit disappointed but glad or else his surprise would be ruined.

The tailor came out when it was fully finished and saw Mr. Langly holding out one of the samples that had been hung up and grinned. Knocking on the wall he got the man’s attention. “If you would come back here and double check that everything is to your liking Mr. Langly.” He called holding out a hand for the man to come forth and look at the finished product.

John couldn’t help but let a small blush color his face at being caught. Yet he was excited to see the finished product and quickly but neatly put the suit back and made his way to the back. There, the tailor was situated to the side and the suit was in the middle of the room on a mannequin.

His breath hitched at how stunning the suit was and how the colors seemed to pop but not overly much. “You did a fine job, Mr. Clark. I must say if this goes well I will probably be coming here again. I’m not an expert but I don’t see any issue. I’ll pay for everything now rather than later if that’s alright.” He was a bit giddy at seeing Harold surprise all finished and ready for him.

The tailor gave a nod. “Of course Mr. Langly I will get this all wrapped up for you. While I do that why don’t you meet me at the registers? It shouldn’t be but a few moments as I get everything all ready.”

Meanwhile at a meeting, Harold was listening to his associates talk about how their revenues and such were doing. Giving their reports of a few small accidents they had in installing and how some houses had issues with the wiring and how they were troubleshooting around the issue.

_Weeks of numbers and finally a decent break and I’m stuck here. This had better not go on much longer or else I may up the work hours and quota for the whole team._ He was a bit frustrated as he clicked through windows of what his employees were talking about.

Inside what looked like a regular meat market Shaw was in the back and downstairs with the weapons dealer that John had recommended. She picked up a nice belt of grenades, several dozen clips of ammo, and a combo set of throwing knives she managed to coerce the man to put as a bundle. Then she was off to enjoy her meal at a grand buffet that was known for good food and was already paid for.

John remembered to take a picture of the whole thing just in case. He still was unsure if he would leave the whole suit in the packaging or if he’d lay it all out. John was partial to leaving it all in the elegant boxes when Mr. Clark came out and see the knowing look in John’s eyes of wondering what mysterious contents were in those boxes. After using one of his credit cards, he quickly thanked the tailor before exiting the shop.

_Alright it’s already 1pm. I have a few more errands to run and a few phone calls before I have to meet Harold at the Soho house we both like so much. Have to still get some champagne that I know he likes, some candles, flowers, and then make a phone call for dinner to be delivered._

With that in mind, and all the goodies in the back seat, John was on his phone looking up the best places for everything. He noticed he would be going all over the city if he wanted to get everything. Visualizing a map he figured it could be cutting things close but he wasn’t about to skimp anything off his list and had to wish for small miracles.

The candles were first and John had a hard time choosing. By the time he was done he was sniffling from all the different scents in the store his nose hurt a bit. Looking at the map he saw the champagne would be next so he hurried off and was glad the flower shop was actually near the Soho house and he had called in dinner when he was in the car.

Looking at his clock at the bottom of his laptop, Harold saw that it was getting close to 5pm and dreaded having to tell John he would be taking longer. However, the main speaker said that they had hit everything and that the meeting was adjourned. Letting out a sigh of relief, he thanked everyone before leaving first.

Getting in his car, he tried to call John but all he got was a bit occupied and was answered by a busy signal. He left a message saying he’d meet John at the Soho house before hanging up. Frowning, Harold started the car and made the drive there. He had to hold back frustration when he was met with every single yellowed light that turned red, making his reunion with John slow going after such a long day. He rested his head on the steering wheel in annoyance before calming down if for a short while.

John finally managed to get the flowers and, checking his watch, saw that he only had maybe half an hour remaining if he was lucky. Quickly carrying everything inside, he went to getting all set up. He immediately set to chilling the champagne and then cut the flowers like the florist said and put them in the vase he bought.

He called the restaurant just to make sure everything was still on schedule and gave a sigh of relief when things were running smoothly. Looking once again at his watch, he had 15 minutes and his phone chirped and his heart raced but then calmed down when it said Harold would be another 10 minutes longer since he was hitting every yellow, it would seem.

“Well guess small favors are working out for me. Now I gotta hurry up and get ready.” Moving the suit packages the bedroom he had them neatly stacked on the table near the bedroom window that had a chair that Harold like to enjoy tea and a reading a book before bed.

Then grabbing the bag of candles he lined them up all around the room carefully but didn’t light them just yet. Then he quickly went to the bathroom to give himself a rub down of a warm cloth, since he didn’t have enough time for a full shower, then padding naked to the bedroom. He grabbed the one box that had the extra tie and pocket square and took them out. It was just in time for when he heard keys jingle and the door being opened.

Quickly turning down the covers to the foot of the bed, he also lit each candle and then got himself situated on the bed. Nervous and horny as heck and really hoped that Harold liked his surprise. Laying up against a mountain of pillows, the tie was around his neck and the pocket square over his groin.

Harold was irritated when he opened up the door. Finally, after what seemed like dozens upon dozens of yellow lights, his gaze swept over the place and he frowned when John wasn’t there to greet him. He paused when a lovely arrangement on the dining room table could be seen peeking through a doorway. Locking the door and setting his coat up he went to see what else was in the kitchen.

He saw the lovely flowers in a vase and a favorite brand of champagne chilling in a bucket of ice. “What’s that man up too?” Looking around he didn’t hear or see him in the kitchen or living room so he headed to the bedroom. He didn’t hear any water running so he ruled out John might be taking a shower but he found was that it was rather dark.

Johns pulse was racing at hearing Harold move around the house, seeing everything. Then when he heard the familiar shuffled footsteps down the hallway he couldn’t help but grin and look toward the door.

Harold saw that the door was nearly shut and slowly opened it. He gasped at all the candles around the room and had to let his vision fully get used to the dimness. Glancing around, he could at first make out a lump on the bed and decided he’d leave the man alone. Yet, when his eyes got used to the darkness he could make out John’s smiling face.

“Well, this was unexpected. What brought all this on John?” Opening up the door more, Harold heard a clicking sound and as the bedside lamp was flicked on and the room was lit up a bit more, but still dim in a halo of lighting. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw exactly what state John was currently in.

“Good lord!” His gaze roamed across a very naked John and saw that the only items that he wore was a floral, light blue tie and a near matching color pocket square. Which was failing miserably to hide how John was feeling at that moment.

John let out a strained chuckle at Harold’s reaction. “I thought I’d surprise you with a new bespoke suit. Shaw mentioned something about your lack of the color spectrum and I was curious if I could add to it. The suit is still in the box, I figured you could go through it and see what you think.” Motioning with his head to the boxes to the side of the bed.

Harold took a few more moments looking at John before blushing, he saw that there was indeed boxes at the table he usually read and drank tea in the evenings. Shuffling over, he slowly opened up each box. The smallest held a tie and pocket square matching the ones that John was wearing. Next came the undercoat and dress shirt, then lastly the actual suit coat and trousers the colors John had picked being a navy blue orange pinstripe with a dark cream undercoat, a lighter blue tie with an orange petal looking design and a same light blue plain pocket square. He flushed further when the pieces were put together. 

John hadn’t heard anything since Harold opened up the boxes and he was suddenly getting nervous and started feeling ridiculous. He was about to get up and go change if Harold didn’t like his surprise when the man turned around and gave him a very heated look.

Harold didn’t know how to answer how he felt about the suit. It was true that his colors didn’t range differ all that much but it was merely a suit. Instead, he walked over to the bed and saw how hesitant and lost John looked at his silence. Bracing one hand on the bed, he leaned down and grabbed the tie and pulled John up, who followed suit before kissing the man deeply.

John moaned into the kiss and leveraging himself on braced hands he let Harold control the pace. _I guess he really likes my surprise._ Not being able to help himself, and he smiled into the kiss.

Harold broke the kiss when air was needed and fingered the tie. “You know, this is probably the first time someone had ever given me a surprise in such a fashion. To answer you, yes I do like my surprise John. Very much so in fact. I believe that such a gift should be rewarded.” He switched the hands that held the tie and had his right ghost down John’s chest and lightly stoke the curved cock hidden underneath the pocket square.

John shut his eyes tight as he groaned and thrust his hips into Harold’s touch. Having been half hard all day, it wasn’t until he got here to this moment that he was fully turned on. “I also have dinner to be delivered in two hours. Figured we’d be too tired to either cook or go out.” He grinned when he saw that Harold’s eyes darkened.

Harold then moved away to slowly remove his clothes. At the very beginning, it had taken him quite a while to get used to having someone else look at him undressed. Now though, it only seemed to fuel his desire for John further knowing the man wanted him so much. He draped all his clothes on a chair near the side of the bed.

“What do you want to do Harold?” John groaned loudly at seeing Harold undress and wanted to help but he was letting the man choose the pace. “Harold, stop teasing.” His voice strained from wanting to touch and taste every part of Harold’s body. His pleas seemed to be answered when Harold’s swollen cock was presented in front of him. He nuzzled the swollen cock as John waited for the go ahead.

Harold closed his eyes as he partially rested on one knee and presented himself, giving a shaky nod of his head to let John go ahead. He couldn’t stay in this position that long but the feel of John’s mouth was more than worth the bit of pain he had to endure. “John.. . n-n is good.”

John groaned around Harold’s cock in answer. He had both hands around the man’s hips to help further ground him. Allowing a few more minutes to pass, he slowly pulled off and gave a kiss to the tip before looking up at Harold. “How do you want to do this tonight?” He rubbed slow circles against the man’s hips as he wanted for answer.

Harold’s breathing was labored a bit and looking down, he saw John give him a cheesy grin with swollen lips. “You ride me tonight. I think sitting through that long meeting took more of a toll than I anticipated.” He secretly hoped John didn’t find him ungrateful or picky.

John leaned up and kissed Harold’s stomach. “No that’s fine. Let’s get you situated.” Carefully he slid out from underneath Harold and turned and helped the man lay down. When he was situated, he knelt in between Harold’s splayed legs and laid on him, mindful of his injuries, and rested on his forearms to keep most of his weight off of Harold.

Harold got comfortable in the mountain of pillows and the heat of John on top of him. Gently grabbing the tie, again he pulled the man in for another heated make out session. He held the man close at his dominance over John who easily surrendered this time. Pulling free after nipping John’s lip, Harold looked up at a pretty ragged looking John.

“Well, I suppose I can’t fault Ms. Shaw for my lack of colored suits. I may even have to thank her after this.” Harold saw that the pocket square had fallen and easily reached for it. He took it in one hand and grabbed a hold of John’s erect cock with the other.

“Harold, I t-think she’ll love the idea.” John buried his face in the crook of Harold’s neck as the man teased him by stroking him. He gave small thrusts of his hips but he didn’t want to get off without Harold being inside of him.

Harold applied some lube before he went stroked John rather fast for a few minutes before removing his hand and setting the pocket square aside. “John, if you’d face the other way, I believe we can speed things up, if you wanted to keep up our schedule for this evening.” He couldn’t help but grin when John complied easily, turning around for him and got into position.

Harold fished under the mountain of pillows for the edible peach lube they found the two liked. Happened to be flavored and he spread some on his finger and circled the entrance to John’s hole. Seeing he watches said hole flutter as it knew what would soon happen in time.

Meanwhile, John took hold of Harold’s cock and licked slow sure stripes up and down. He used a hand to softly fondle Harold’s balls which earned him a moan. Grinning, John continued his antics as Harold got him ready.

Harold circled the entrance for a while, getting John to relax. Even though he knew John liked a bit of pain with his pleasure, he preferred not to have that much inflicted upon his partner unless John asked for it.

“Look at you John, you’re madly twitching for me and I haven’t even opened you up fully yet.” He relubed a finger before gently pressing until he was in to the knuckle.

John rested his forehead against Harold’s good leg for a few moments at the slight sting of a finger penetrating him. However it didn’t last long before he was pushing back, asking for more. “Come on Harold, you know I can take more.” He goes back to sucking and licking at Harold.

Harold kissed the man’s rump before settling back. “Oh yes, that I do know. Let’s see how your patience is tonight.” He wasn’t sure if even he himself had much patience but he would see how they’d last. After a few minutes of John getting used to one finger he took it out and applied more lube and added another, scissoring John open.

 


	2. Flavored Lube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to thank my usual Beta [photonromance]() for her support even when she is busy. However, this time around I also thank [Blue_Finch]() for betaing this time around. 
> 
> Update 9/06/15 Chapter was reedited by Blue_Finch for small errors both of us missed.
> 
> This is the 2nd chapter of telling the backstory/tale of how Peach flavored lube came into the story. I will be honest and say it did take a while to come up with a story, but then once I started thinking about it, this chapter came to fruition (pun not intended but fits) I also wanted to thank [dancing_dog]() comment on flavored lube=previous fun times and it nagged with me to tell some sort of story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After experiencing how John was in the bedroom, Harold found it rather hard to look at pocket squares and ties the same. Not to mention being in that particular house or its bedroom and seeing them in the same light for that matter either. However, he wasn’t one to complain since it was in that very house almost a year prior that John had insisted on cooking dinner and their relationship had progressed into something more.

Seeing as how he was running yet another program that needed no input or instruction from him, Harold couldn’t help but use his idle time to pause and think back on how it had all started with the two of them being fairly serious. As the program continued on, Harold reclined in the high back cushioned chair – the one that John had ordered and custom made for him – and closed his eyes, allowing that evening at the SoHo house to replay in his mind.

_“You know Harold, considering how much you like to dine out, how about we dine in for a change? While I can’t make the same grade of cuisine as you’re used to, I’m sure I can still whip us up something to your liking. What do you say? Our latest number Mr. Dunlap is fine and Fusco is questioning him. After that, Shaw will take things from there if any other problems come up.”_

_Harold gave John a look and wondered what the operative was scheming this time. It wouldn’t be the first and he knew for a fact it wouldn’t be the last of Mr. Reese’s attempts at trying to get to know him. “I suppose how well you cook has yet to be determined, Mr. Reese. Since you seem so sure of your culinary skills, I’ll finish a few things here, and then I’ll meet you at the house. I’ll possibly be bringing Bear along with me. I take it a nice red wine shall go with whatever you plan to make?” Harold handed John the key to the SoHo house which was one of the few of his many properties that he stayed at the most in that particular part of the city._

_Giving the recluse one of his genuine smiles that touched his eyes, John took the key dangling from Harold’s computer typing fingers. “Yes Harold, red will be fine. I figure whatever program you need to run and other such things you need to do will be finished by 7:30 this evening? Which makes for dinner being around seven to eight hours or so from now? Don’t be late Harold.” Giving that bit of warning, John grinned as he gave Bear a quick scratch behind the ears before he left knowing Harold would never be late, unless it was because of dire circumstances._

_Harold let out a sigh as he watched the tall form of John disappear. Turning back to his computers, he made sure what John had said about Mr. Dunlap was correct and that the detective wasn’t having any other issues after the interrogation process._

_For months John had been ‘teasing’ as Harold called it every time he attempted to flirt or get anywhere even close to the_ _man personally. A small part of him understood why Harold did it, but John also wished the man would take him seriously and not think everything non-number related was a joke._

_John stopped by the grocery store and was nearly done picking up what he needed, but he still needed to get some vegetables and herbs which of course were on the other side of the market from the butchery where he was at now. On passing the last few aisles were the personal effects and hygiene products where he overheard a couple talking._

_‘Hey they finally got the new flavored stuff instead of the generic plastic latex kind. I don’t know how people can be into that flavor because it is gross and stays forever on my taste buds. Let’s get some watermelon, cherry, and I think apple; we can find out how close they are to the real thing.’_

_At the time John hadn’t understood what the couple was talking about, but he was curious. After going to the vegetable aisle, he grabbed what he needed and then doubled back to the aisle the two had exited from. Not seeing anyone else, John quickly scanned for anything flavored and part of the conversation made sense when he came upon edible lube._

_‘Hmm … I wonder what flavor Harold would like. I can’t exactly force Harold to see that I’m being serious, but it’s always best to be prepared in any case. Well, cherry and strawberry seem to be common flavors, I guess I’ll go with peach and see what happens,’ John thought to himself adding the tube to his basket. John went to the cash register to pay for everything and then went home to make the dinner he hoped Harold would like._

_Once at the SoHo house, John immediately got to cleaning and cutting up all the vegetables he would need for the Slow – Cooker Braised Lamb Shanks recipe he noticed Harold had liked when John had fixed it on a previous dinner outing while they were finishing up loose ends on a number._

_Making note to follow the directions exactly, John soon had the whole thing in the crock pot cooking away. While that technically didn’t need his attention, he could still stock the place for anything they’d need. Going about the house, John did any tidying up necessary and figured doing some laundry wouldn’t hurt._

_Seeing as he could think of everything that would be set for the evening, did John look at his watch and show that it only two hours out of the possible eight went by. Figuring Harold would be busy; he didn’t think going back to the library would do any good._

_After pacing for a bit, John decided to do a bit of an inventory check searching in cabinets, closets, and drawers for anything that Harold would need. Soon after making up the sizeable list John locked up behind himself leaving to get more supplies for Bear, some stuff for himself should he stay over, and Harold’s usual supplies like Sencha Tea, tea biscuits and other home essentials._

_Driving around the city and attempting not to rush made John nearly frustrated with patience. Still, in the long run he knew it was to show Harold he cared and that he was serious. Sure there were other ways like a promise ring, but if they ever did reach that level; he would go way beyond a promise ring._

_Meanwhile back at the Library, Harold was running a few updated programs he had been holding off on having had back to back numbers come up to demand all his attention. He was going to call John to check up and see how he was doing, but a telltale whine from the other side of his chair caught his attention._

_Bear had his tail wagging slowly from side to side and ears perked. When Harold looked at him the dog popped his head up from the doggy bed and barked once, tilting his head sideways in the all familiar indication that the canine needed to go for a walk._

_Harold couldn’t help but smile as he checked to make sure he could leave the programs running on their own while he took the dog out. ‘Alright Bear, let’s go on a walk. I guess two hours is a fair amount of time to take a break.’ Slowly getting up and feeling stiff, Harold couldn’t have been happier that the Malinois could detect it was time for a walk in either one’s case or just for the dog to do his business or because they were both restless._

_Taking their sweet time going on their walk left Harold’s mind idle long enough to ponder just what John’s motives were for this evening. He had an idea, but if that theory was proved correct then he was in trouble. Until the programs finished updating he wouldn’t necessarily have any time to stop by the store._

_‘Maybe I’m just jumping to conclusions and I’m going about this all wrong. What do you think Bear?’ Harold asked staring down at the dog that was looking back and forth as they waited at the crosswalk for the light to turn green._

_Bear upon hearing his name perked an ear in his master’s direction, but not hearing a command merely kept doing his job._

_Harold couldn’t help but sigh. Then the chirping of the signal turning green had the two continuing on their walk. ‘Guess I’ll just have to wait and see. Though it does seem what John says, as far as the context, has been different as of late. Does that have to do with anything?’ Harold just sighed again as he kept going along one of the usual semi-long walk routes he took Bear._

_At a convenience store John was just finishing up getting the hygiene products he would need when John remembered that Harold used this specific store. It wasn’t super high end, but it would seem that even the recluse enjoyed simple things. Taking out his list and looking over it, he saw that he finally had everything. He needed to get back to the other side of town, to the house, and put everything away._

_Once he was at the SoHo house, John put everything away quickly but as neatly as possible before checking up on dinner. He gently stirred the contents to make sure everything cooked evenly. While a crockpot is supposed to automatically do that, he still wanted to make sure dinner was cooked right._

_With the main part of dinner cooking, John went about making a caprese salad and some fresh breadsticks that he would pop in the oven a few minutes before dinner was ready. Once again looking at his watch John saw that another hour and a half had passed. Looking around he figured he could set the table and have some candles ready. Going all the way, John got out his iTouch, started browsing and downloading songs to make a proper playlist, and set it on the doc that he had bought and insisted Harold use whenever he liked._

_Seeing as he had already made so many different playlists for the billionaire to choose from, John scrolled through all of them and paused on a romance playlist. Opening it up he scanned the contents of the songs and figuring he didn’t have much to lose, he played the list of songs on shuffle and low in the background. With only about four hours or so to go he figured he could clean a few of his guns and go from there._

_After taking out his usual sidearm and a few guns from inside his bedroom that Harold had allowed him to stay in at the house, he got out the needed materials. After covering the table with the specific cloth he used, he set everything down. John remembered the lecture he had received the first time he had cleaned his guns at this house and Harold saying something along the lines of ‘Mr. Reese, you don’t eat from the same table you clean your arsenal do you?’ That led John to buy a cloth that the recluse had approved of and thus it stuck with him to always have one at every place he kept his guns and ammo at._

_Of course taking his time and cleaning nearly every gun he had stashed at this particular house, John had shaved off only half an hour. He couldn’t remember feeling so nervous. With Jessica he couldn’t recall a moment of anxiety except for when he had wanted to ask her to wait for him._

_John spoke out loud to no in the room, ‘Jessica’s the past, but I want Harold to me my present and future. He saved me from the pit of my lowest despair and still stands up for me. There has to be some way that I can get him to understand that I am serious in my play for him. Guess in three hours it will be judgment time. I’ll go for a fairly long run, take a shower when I get back, and still have another thirty minutes or so until he arrives.’_

_With that John quickly changed into running gear. After checking once again on dinner and everything else, he locked up and went out on a run. John hoped that the distraction would help keep his mind off of Harold, the outcome John desired in how the man would react to everything tonight, and where to take it._

_Nearing the hour or so mark before he had to leave, Harold was glad his programs had finished their updates. Closing all other necessary windows and tabs, he shut down the whole system. Hearing a yawn, he glanced down and saw that Bear had moved next to the chair but out of the way._

_‘Ready to head home? John’s already there with dinner. Let’s go Bear,’ Harold roused the canine. Harold grimaced as he got up a bit stiffly, but managed. Taking the leash, he hooked it onto Bear’s collar. Harold grabbed his hat and coat from the rack; the two of them then exited the library and walked the short block to a parking garage where Harold had parked his car._

_Rounding the last corner on his run, John saw the house, looked at his watch, and was glad he had about an hour or so. Quickening his pace the last few feet, John raced up the steps to unlock the door and enter. Once inside he locked it again. He made for the bathroom to shower and be presentable; John dressed in a dinner suit that Harold had had made for John to wear in an undercover case with a number. After he was finished getting ready John had about forty minutes left. He went into the living room to wait and sent Harold a text._

_John: You got the red wine right?_

_Harold who had been driving had the text read to him and smiled. He had ordered the beverage not too long after John had left The Library and the wine would be delivered as soon as Harold got there. Nearing the house, he pushed a button on the steering wheel and called the store that would be bringing the wine. Harold wanted to estimate what time he could arrive there so the wine would be delivered just as he got out of the car. Still he “texted” a reply back to John._

_Harold: Really Mr. Reese? Of course I have the red wine that is supposed to be paired with dinner. I shall be there in about twenty minutes with Bear. Calling Shaw seemed like an inconvenience when he seemed reluctant to go when I made the move to call earlier._

_John couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that, thinking. ‘Sure Harold, you just didn’t want to have Bear be dog sat so you never called Shaw. Well you’re almost here so I should get the rest of dinner going.’ He turned up the music a few more notches and had one of Harold’s favorite songs ready to play as soon as Harold entered into the doorway; John couldn’t help but read the title out loud −‘Lead With Your Heart’ by The Tenors._

_The breadsticks were popped into the oven and the crockpot was turned off. John had gently stirred its contents before taking the wine glasses from the cupboard and getting the bucket of ice ready to chill the wine._

_‘Alright everything is ready and just waiting for Harold,’ John murmured to himself. No sooner had he said the man’s name John heard keys being inserted into the door and the previous song nearing its end. John clasped his arms behind his back in the entranceway between the kitchen and front door._

_Harold had taken the wine bag carefully from the young _man, tipped him for being early, and_ wished him a good evening. Then pointing at the house while telling Bear to guard the door, he turned and locked the car. Harold walked up to the door Bear was guarding, took out the house key from his suit pocket, unlocked the door and opened it. _

_Hearing his favorite song as Harold stepped inside the doorway and the sight of John wearing the dinner suit he had had made for the operative for an undercover mission, had Harold giving the other man a puzzled look._

_John came forward and left some distance between them. ‘I know you always think I’m just flirting and joking around. I’ll admit that’s the only way I knew how to act around you at first. Yet I’ve come to realize you mean more than just an outlet to joke about too. I’d like if you accepted a dance after were done eating.’ John extended an open palm towards Harold._

_Bear sat wiggling next to Harold but stayed put. Harold smiled and motioned for Bear that it was okay and he shut the door behind him. ‘I’m not sure I’m that great as a dance partner John, but if you want a dance then I can try.’ Harold took the still offered hand. Bear was careful of John’s suit as he ran circles around his other master._

_John grinned and took the offered hand and kissed it. ‘I wasn’t sure if you wanted to freshen up a bit, but I laid out a set of clothes in your bedroom if you chose to. Either way I’ll let you decide while I get Bear all set up, then plate food, and finish up in there.’ John tilted his head towards the kitchen in the direction he was going to go as he ushered Bear to follow, leaving Harold to choose on his own what he would do._

_Harold watched the two disappear into the kitchen before he heard the clatter of bowls and water running. He decided to see just what attire John had picked out. After hanging up his coat and hat, he made the slow progress down the hall to his bedroom. All laid out on the bed was his beige bespoke suit with a dark burgundy tie and matching pocket square. John was wearing a dark mahogany suit with navy blue tie and pocket square with small black emblems on them._

_‘Here I thought John wouldn’t have any fashion sense. I don’t see why freshening up wouldn’t hurt.’ Harold stripped to just his boxers before going into the bathroom where he washed his face and toweled his body carefully. He then returned to the bedroom and changed into the other suit. It was a bit tiring, but indulging just this once for John didn’t seem so bad. Looking one last time in the full length mirror, he turned to go join John back in the kitchen._

_Seeing that Bear had finished his food, John filled the water bowl with fresh water then gave the dog a treat before sending him off to his bed in the living room with one of his toys. John was just finishing plating all of the food while letting the wine chill, before he heard Harold’s gait as he entered the kitchen. Setting the plates down, John looked up and was a bit surprised that Harold had went along with changing into the suit John had picked out.._

_‘You look very sharp tonight Harold, much like every day really. Care to join me for dinner this evening?’ John asked having stepped behind Harold’s seat as he waited for the man to come sit down. Once Harold stepped forward John carefully scooted the seat under Harold and sat down on the other side of the table._

_Harold didn’t know what surprised him more. All the sights and smells swirling all around or John being as he was in front of him. ‘I must say John that this is rather extravagant just to be dining in.’ Harold removed the bottle of wine from the chiller and opened it as John held the glasses just so to be poured in._

_Once the wine was poured, John set a glass in front of each of them. ‘Well that’s just the thing. I wanted this to be more than just a dine-in. You’ve heard me teasing and flirting for months, almost a year even. Lately though I’ve been getting this feeling in my gut that I want it to be more tangible than just words. Let’s eat and you can think on everything I’ve had to say.’ John professed while picking up his fork and starting on his salad._

_Harold in truth didn’t quite know how to take John’s confession, which he was pretty sure that John’s decision to confide happened just now. Looking down Harold finally saw what John had made and he didn’t realize how hungry he was until that moment. Picking up his fork and knife, he carefully carved into the lamb and ate._

_John both liked and hated the silence that followed while they ate. Still, he wouldn’t pressure Harold if the other man honestly didn’t want to take things further. Yes it would hurt, but not as much if he had pushed the issue and caused some sort of rift between them._

_Harold enjoyed the food that John had cooked. Regardless if it was primarily cooked in the crockpot, he knew from experience that even following a recipe there can still have issues. Having eaten the side salad and the bed of pasta with the lamb, he was very full. ‘The meal was very good John. I must say it was better than going out,’ Harold complimented while raising his glass and taking a sip._

_John smiled as he got up to take away the dishes and to let Harold rest a little while before moving them to the living room. Once the table was cleared and the dishes were in the dishwasher he took both of their glasses and the bottle. ‘Care to join me in the living room?’_

_Harold had closed his eyes letting the music and John moving around the room lull him into a slight doze. Opening his eyes, he saw that John was smiling down at him. Harold couldn’t help but blush at dozing as he carefully got up, ‘Lead the way John.’_

_Once in the living room, John set the glasses and the bottle on coasters and left room for Harold to join him on the sofa as the music played on. He was in the middle section of the couch and left either the right side or left for the billionaire to choose from._

_Harold paused as he saw that John’s bravado seemed to diminish a little bit. Taking a deep breath himself, he chose to sit with his strong side sitting next to John and so he took the left side of the couch. ‘John, while I really enjoyed the meal you prepared, how exactly did you mean you wanted to take things more seriously?’ He watched John fiddle with the small remote in his large hand._

_John hesitated for a bit as he tried to think of the best way to get Harold to understand. ‘Just like I said, I don’t want what we have to just be dead end teasing and flirting. For once I actually want you to take what I say for what it’s worth and not as a joke or jibe aimed at you,’ John answered Harold’s question before setting the remote down and taking a fairly large sip of wine._

_Harold watched John and saw the uncertainty and slight fear in the operative’s eyes. He had only found bravery and honor visible in John’s eyes before now, but tonight he was seeing a part of John that not many people witnessed. Sighing he looked to the music player and closed his eyes for a few moments while trying to soak up everything that was happening._

_John carefully got up and leaned against the kitchen door. He was too jittery to remain sitting but tried his best to keep from pacing_ _also. John had refilled his glass and was trying not to guzzle it down as well. The silence was deafening, but John figured Harold was collecting his thoughts and taking everything John had said into consideration._

_A good handful of minutes had passed before John couldn’t take the silence any longer so he figured a distraction might help. Having moved some of the furniture out of the way, there was now a small dancing area in the room. John picked up the remote and played the song he knew paired with his own −‘Always There’ by The Tenors − then bowed to Harold with one hand behind his back and once again held the other out palm up. ‘May I have this dance Harold?’_

_Harold was nervous and was still processing everything when John had moved back toward the couch. Standing up, he heard another familiar song as he laid his hand on John’s and was led over to the space they were going to dance in. He let his right hand rest over John’s heart and the left on the man’s other hip._

_John in turn carefully kept his right hand on Harold’s hip and the other at the small of the other man’s back. Letting the music lead them, he slowly swayed them both to and fro in a small circle that had them following a pattern all of their own. The whole time he never wavered from looking into Harold’s eyes hoping that what he wasn’t expressing could be showed in some other way._

**When I am less than I should be**  
**And I just can't face the day**  
**When darkness falls around me**  
**And I just can't find my way**  
**When my eyes don't clearly see**  
**And I stumble through it all**  
**You I lean upon, you keep me strong**  
**And you raise me when I fall**  
  
**You are there when I most need you**  
**You are there so constantly**  
**You come shining through**  
**You always do**  
**You are always there for me**

 _Harold stared into John’s eyes and could see what he didn’t understand when John had tried to explain. Not to mention the fact that since the music was on low he could feel John’s heartbeat pick up plus the slight press of John’s hand on his back as well as they continued to dance._  
  
**When life brings me to my knees**  
**When my back's against the wall**  
**You are standing there right with me**  
**Just to keep me standing tall**  
**Though a burden I may be**  
**You don't weary, you don't rest**  
**You are reaching out to carry me,**  
**And I know I'm heaven blessed.**  
  
**You are there when I most need you**  
**You are there so constantly**  
**You come shining through**  
**You always do**  
**You are always there for me**

 _As the two of them continued to dance in their small circle, John felt like his heart was going to explode. Though he worked for CIA, had other military background, and had been trained to hide them, he couldn’t make himself hide his emotions and feelings right now. This was probably the most open he could be with Harold at the moment._  
  
**You are there when I most need you**  
**You are there so constantly**  
**You come shining through**  
**You always do**  
**You are always there for me**  
  
**You are there when I most need you (you are there)**  
**You are there so constantly (so constantly)**  
**You come shining through**  
**You always do**  
**You are always there for me**

_Harold never saw so much raw honesty like he was at this moment. Lifting his left hand to John’s face, he cupped his partner’s cheek. ‘John, I can’t mean that much to you. I helped you yes but that was only because you needed a purpose.’_

**_  
For me_ **

_John shook his head slowly as he stopped and repeated the last two lines of the song. ‘ **You are always there for me … For me.** That is how you make me feel_ _Harold, like I can take on the whole world, not just New York, so long as you are with me keeping me above the surface. I can’t go on being as we used to, but if you don’t want to take things further you have to tell me Harold.’_

_Harold saw that John’s eyes were shining with moisture. While his partner was a very strong man, Harold’s answer would be a make it or break it point. Feeling in his own heart the meaning behind the song, Harold knew that he wanted something more with John as well. Gently signaling the man to bend down, he carefully gave John a kiss and still had to hold back wincing from the odd angle for his neck._

_John closes his eyes when Harold first kissed him. It was a mere touch of lips to start, but he soon felt Harold press harder and tilt his head. John let this continue for a little while before he pulled away. ‘Why don’t we take this to the bedroom? I know this angle hurts your neck.’ He carefully placed a hand on Harold’s neck for emphasis and let the heat ease the slight pain already there._

_Harold leaned into John’s hand before stepping back. Picking up their empty glasses, he made for the kitchen as John grabbed the nearly depleted wine bottle. Once everything was set to wash Harold turned, ‘I don’t want you to pity me Mr. Reese. If this is some way of returning all that I’ve done there’s no need, I would do it again regardless.’ Harold wasn’t trying to ruin the mood, but he needed to be straightforward with John._

_John leaned forward and gave Harold a chaste kiss before straightening up. ‘Never Harold, I want you. Whatever you’re willing to give me.’ John smiled when his hand was taken and Harold led the way to the bedroom._

_Once there Harold’s nerves were back, but he fought them as best as he could. Carefully sitting on the edge of the bed, he turned to John. ‘It’s been a while John since I’ve been with anyone. I was with Grace, but the two of us never got that far – we were comfortable with just kissing or sleeping I’m afraid.’ Harold felt his face redden, but he wanted to be up front with John._

_John saw how the tables had turned and Harold was now vulnerable. Kneeling he laid a hand on Harold’s good leg. ‘Like I said, I want whatever you are willing to give me. I’m not demanding or asking for anything you are not comfortable enough to give. That includes sex and anything pertaining to it. I don’t have to have sex just to be happy with you Harold. It would be nice, yes, but it isn’t the most crucial part or the deal breaker I’m looking for.’_

_Harold looked down at the place where John’s hand was and felt the immense heat emitting from just that alone. ‘I know you wouldn’t corner me into anything. Only, what if I want to try every boundary...with you?’ Harold paused to stare straight into John’s face for his reaction._

_John did want to make love to Harold, but like he had said, it wasn’t the most important part of their relationship. He was a bit startled that Harold did want to try everything and see what worked for them, both out of bed and in apparently. ‘Well, then I’ll let you set the pace first and I’ll go from there. Does that work?’ John offered before leaning down to kiss Harold’s knee as he lifted his hand and then waited for a response._

_Harold inhaled a shaky breath as he put his left hand to John’s head. Then moving it to the other man’s neck, he urged John to his feet. ‘I’d like to wash up before we do anything. Even with the AC in the Library running, it was still rather humid today. If that’s alright,’ Harold stalled, feeling shy all of a sudden._

_John couldn’t help but chuckle at Harold as he partially turned toward the bathroom. ‘How about a long soak instead so you can relax properly? I can play music in there on the waterproof speakers via Bluetooth if you want.’_

_Harold loved that his partner was being so considerate, but even John knew that the bathtub was huge. Big enough that John could join him, which was what Harold wanted. ‘That’s fine John, but only if you will be joining me.’ Slowly getting up off from the bed, he walked past John to get the tub ready._

_John wasn’t ready for that reply in the very many he had thought about ahead of time in the ways Harold might respond. Still he saw the man disappear and John retrieved the waterproof speakers from the living room that was an attachment to the main dock and grabbed the iTouch._

_Harold had taken off his coat, tie, and vest by the time John had returned. He was allowing the water to fill up as he dumped in some herbal bubbles, when music filled the air, making him jump a bit. Turning around slowly from his flinching he saw that John had set up the music and was standing there watching him. ‘The bath is filling up, care to help me?’ Harold asked, feeling a bit bold as he watched John walk over with a newfound grace in his steps._

_Walking over John seized Harold’s mouth in a hungry kiss as he let his hands wander. Unbuttoning the necessary obstacles to get to skin, John was slow so as not to scare Harold. However, John felt the man tug at John’s suit and then eventually pull away with a sigh of frustration. ‘Let me help you there.’ John took off everything from his waist up and watched Harold’s pupils blow even more wide open if that were possible._

_Harold couldn’t help but run both hands down the planes of John’s chest, becoming aware of the man taking small shaky inhales and feeling the immense heat that always radiated from him. ‘It seems I’m more overdressed.’ He used the side of the tub to hold himself up as he attempted to take off his pants, but he winced from the angle of being doubled over._

_John could tell that Harold was having issues and looking around he saw the chair he assumed Harold used in the bath. ‘Here, let me help.’ Bringing over the chair he had Harold use it as leverage while he helped pull both the man’s pants and briefs down and off in one go._

_Now completely naked in front of John, Harold expected the operative to react negatively after viewing his scars and the aftermath of the constant surgeries that Harold had needed. He was about to say something when amazingly a gentle hand ran up and down his back over the smooth and rough areas. What surprised him even more was when he felt kisses following the same path. Harold couldn’t help but duck his head as tears slowly fell._

_John knew Harold was taking a gamble showing him everything. After he had kissed all over Harold’s neck and back, John in turn took a few steps back to remove the remains of his own clothing. After checking the water level in the tub, he saw that it was filled enough and shut off the faucets. ‘Alright Harold, the water’s ready. Give me your hand.’ John extended his own waiting to assist the other man into the tub._

_Harold had removed his glasses and while he wasn’t completely blind, things were blurry. Still, he was glad that he could still make out most of John. He couldn’t help flushing more as he turned away from the chair and his evident hard on bobbed as he moved to take John’s hand helping him into the tub._

_The hot water had him hissing a bit at its bite, but soon after taking a few deep breaths he was able to settle down into the tub. Once he was in Harold watched John as he turned on the music before setting the remote down nearby and entered the tub as well facing him._

_John groaned as the hot water seemed to ease the aches from the day away. He relaxed, even if only for a few moments more, before he reached for the washcloth and soap. When it was all sudsed up he leaned forward. ‘You want me to wash you? You seem to be pretty content to just stay there from where I’m sitting.’_

_Harold had rested his head against the edge of the tub and had closed his eyes, when John’s voice lulled him out. ‘Oh sorry. I didn’t think I was as tired as I had originally thought. I can do it myself, no need to worry.’ He carefully leaned forward, but his hand slipped and he landed somewhat clumsily on top of John._

_Tossing the cloth aside John carefully caught Harold somewhat before the wind was knocked out of him. Barely catching his breath John croaked out, ‘Are you okay?’_

_Harold used John’s chest to get up and was glad he didn’t get soap in his eyes. He didn’t like the sound of John’s voice though so he ran his hands over the operative’s chest. ‘I’m fine, you caught me so no damage. Only you sound winded, let me get off.’ Harold tried to move, but a hand on his back kept him there._

_‘It’s fine, just stay there.’ John’s voice had returned to near normal and seemed focused now. John attempted to move, but that was a rather bad but pleasant move on his part as the bubbles had made the space between them slippery. So, when he moved, John rubbed himself against Harold._

_That of course elicited a sudden cry out from Harold and had him burying his head in the crook of John’s neck, whose hands in turn traveled down the length of Harold’s back before trailing even further. Harold felt those strong hands settle on his ass which had him blushing even harder._

_Breathing heavy from lust John gasped when he felt Harold shiver, ‘If you don’t want to continue we don’t have to. We can just soak in here for a while and then retire to bed. Like I said I…’ The rest of John’s sentence was swallowed by the other man when Harold lifted his head from John’s shoulder and captured John’s lips in a hot kiss._

_Harold knew that John would never take advantage since he was staying true to his words. That meant he would have to show John what he wanted the man to do and what Harold liked. Being in water that allowed some buoyancy, there wasn’t nearly as much pressure, pain, and strain on his body. With John’s hands on his rear Harold let his hands brace on the other man’s chest as he slowly rocked up and down so that their cocks rubbed against one another._

_John groaned into the kiss as he slid his tongue through Harold’s parted lips and set out to learn every inch of Harold’s mouth. Holding Harold’s ass a bit more tightly, John slowly ground up when Harold came down. Air soon became an issue and after lip-locking for so long he looked at Harold._

_‘Harold…’ He leaned forward to kiss along that neck that begged to be kissed and marked. Mindful of causing too much pain he bit down gently when he felt Harold’s hand encase both of them and jerk them off._

_Harold had stilled and wrapped a hand over the both of them. He moaned as he felt John nibble and bite along his neck. Careful he turned his neck a fraction and that seemed to be enough because he felt the vibrations of John’s moan on his neck. ‘John, I’m not as young as I-ah was; I don’t want to climax until we're in bed.’_

_John had lifted his head and was admiring the mark he had made. He laved over it with a few more kisses until he saw shivers go through Harold’s body. ‘Very well. Let’s finish in here and then I expect this to be in me when we get to the bedroom,’ John groaned while taking hold of Harold’s hardness for a brief moment to stroke it a few times before searching for the abandoned washcloth._

_Harold gasped and couldn’t help but buck a few times into John’s hands. He nearly growled in frustration when John stopped stroking him and found the washcloth. The two finished cleaning each other. That of course took some time, so making each other wait even longer didn’t help the current matter._

_Finally the two of them were washed enough and made their way into the bedroom. With the lights dimmed a bit and music still playing on in the background, the mood was certainly there._

_John was truthful in that he had wanted Harold to take him. If later Harold wanted to switch roles than he would be fine to do so for him. This first time though he wanted Harold to be as comfortable as possible. Lying on the bed with his legs spread wide John waited for Harold, who still stood near the foot of the bed. ‘I’m sure Harold, now get over here.’_

_A bundle of nerves, Harold carefully managed to kneel with his bad leg somewhat off to the side to compensate. ‘You’ll tell me if it’s too much right? I didn’t have the time to stop at a store and...’ A strip of condoms and lube were dangling from John’s outstretched hands._

_‘I know Harold, everything’s fine. I sort of got that area covered. You know I’m clean and I can only assume you are too. If you’re not comfortable yet than we can use the protection until we’re ready.  I also picked flavored lube that’s safe to be eaten in certain circumstances.’_

_Taking the supplies Harold turned the tube over and read peach flavored edible lube. ‘I’m guessing that you didn’t know I liked actual peaches. I am a bit surprised that you didn’t get the usual strawberry or cherry flavored.’ Harold moved a bit closer and wrapped a tentative hand around John’s swollen cock and gave it a few strokes, made easy by how much John was leaking already._

_John tilted his head back as he kept hands clenched at his side in the bedsheets. ‘H-Harold don’t tease,’ John begged as he arched his hips up a bit and thrust into Harold’s grasp, trying to get the man to speed up a bit._

_Harold stroked John a few more times before trailing a finger down to John’s rear and circled the entrance. ‘Now now John, don’t rush me. I don’t want to hurt you and I want this to be enjoyable for the both of us.’ Harold grabbed the tube of peach flavored lube; he squirted a fair amount on his index finger and gingerly pressed inward._

_John hissed at the odd feeling of sensation when Harold pressed his finger in, but he took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. So knowing it would hurt less and the odd feeling would_ _soon fade away, John urged Harold on, ‘It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt as bad as I’m probably reacting. Honest-Harold.’ He urged the man on by rolling his hips and engulfing more of the digit in his ass by inches._

_Harold couldn’t help but be transfixed with his finger disappearing into John’s ass. The passageway was hot around his finger; it seemed to grasp on and not want to let go of him. He thrust his finger in with short shallow movements to get John used to the feeling._

_After a few minutes and feeling the passageway loosen quite a bit Harold removed his finger. He added more lube before inserting a second finger and began scissoring John open. With his free hand Harold ran his palm up and around John’s chest and felt goosebumps wake in its path._

_John felt like his whole body was on fire; he was getting impatient and wanted Harold to just fuck him. ‘Harold I like a bit of pain with my pleasure. I’m ready, just fuck me already!’ His voice wavered a bit when he felt the fingers inside him curl and hit his prostate. ‘Aangh! T-There!’_

_Harold knew his face was flushed crimson, but he didn’t care if it meant he was bringing John this much pleasure. He was enjoying how responsive John was. Removing his fingers, he eyed the condom packets and then looked to John. It was the intense stare of trust and love in those fierce eyes that had him decide to forgo them all together._

_Harold grabbed the lube again; its citrus smell was strong but not unbearable. Harold then slicked his sensitive cock, winced at the slight contact, and lined himself up. ‘John you do know I will blame you for never seeing peaches the same way again.’ With that he_ _then entered John in one swift thrust._

_John was going to retort back, but Harold entering him had him gasp in a groan instead. Wanting to be closer John had the idea to spoon facing each other. ‘Nmm, I want you closer; can you lie on your good side? He saw the confusion in Harold’s gaze, but saw the nod of affirmation._

_Still lodged he felt John turn and groaned at the sensitivity and then he lay down in the same spot that John had abandoned. Being held close, Harold could read each and every expression in those sharp eyes. He thrust slowly once the two of them got situated._

_John leaned forward and captured Harold’s lips when he felt Harold’s cock penetrating him. It had been probably a decade or so since he had let anyone take him this way and he was glad that after such a long spell that he gave that opportunity to the man in his arms._

_Moaning, Harold returned each kiss as best as he could while trying to keep up a steady rhythm. It was hard when he was feeling everything all at once and it was almost too much for him. Still he moved inside John carefully and held him as close as possible. When John counter thrust against him, Harold met him for each one._

_John wasn’t sure how close Harold was now; he knew for sure that since it had been a long time Harold was almost ready to cum when they were in the tub. He moved from kissing Harold’s lips to move to his earlobe and sucked on it. The reaction was instant, if the harder thrust was any indication as the hand on John’s hip grasped tighter. ‘Hmm someone liked that, fuck me harder Harold.’ He bit down again and that seemed to egg on the recluse._

_Harold moaned loudly when John bit down on his ear. He didn’t know it was a sensitive spot for him, but obviously it now was. ‘J-John! Nngh!’ He snapped his hips a bit harder and felt his stomach become slicker with John’s precum._

_‘Harold, I don’t know how close you are, but I’m almost there.’ Harold’s breathe became heavy as John continued to lave Harold’s ear while using one hand to run up and around Harold’s neck and collarbone area. John could feel the man’s Adam’s apple bob up and down shakily at times on his hands passes._

_Harold couldn’t be more relieved that John was voicing his own unease, but was glad they were both almost there. ‘I’m almost there too.’ Moving his head he sought out John’s lips and kissed him hard. Harold moved the hand that had been gripping the other man’s hip, slid it between their bodies, and tried to stroke John to the same speed as he was moving._

_When he felt Harold’s hand touch his hard cock it was nearly the end. Pushing further into that hand also had Harold’s cock slide further inside him. Head dizzy from lack of air he felt his stomach tighten in the telltale sign he was close. Moving just a bit closer, the slight shift made Harold’s cock hit his prostate more, With a few more thrusts his moan was swallowed on Harold’s lips as he came hard._

_Harold knew John had found release when he felt his stomach become covered with hot cum and with John clenching down hard on him he soon followed after. With a few more thrusts he found his own release. He pulled out of John to lie on his back when his cock was finished pulsing his seed into John’s inner walls._

_John had detached his lips as he tried to breath, also lying on his back for a few moments. Recovering a bit faster he sat up slowly and felt the sting already in his rear, but it was welcoming. Looking over he saw that Harold had covered his eyes with his good arm and was still breathing a bit heavily._

_Grinning, he leaned over Harold’s cock and licked up the traces of his semen and lube. He was surprised how much it tasted like actual peaches and had to agree with Harold. After this, he wouldn’t be able to look or possibly eat peaches again. Knowing Harold would be over sensitive he didn’t linger too much before cleaning up his own mess._

_Harold had yelped a bit when John’s mouth had engulfed his cock. Looking down he saw John grin and move from his groin to his stomach. ‘John, you didn’t have to do that.’ Bringing the man up Harold kissed him; John’s mouth tasted of semen and peaches mixed. Harold groaned at the taste and was positive peaches would never be the same for him._

Harold was brought out of his memories when he felt a hand on his neck and he groaned into it. “Hello John, did you need something?” Harold asked opening his eyes as John leaned down a bit to look at him.

John had been watching Harold for some time and wondered what had the man so engrossed. He had a sweet smile on his face, so whatever the daydream was at least it was pleasant. “I don’t know, you tell me. I’ve been watching you and whatever had you daydreaming left you in this state.” John replied mischievously while palming Harold’s half hard cock through his suit.

Harold blushed as he tried to thrust the best he could into John’s hand. “I-I was remembering when we had first used that peach flavored lube. That night you brought me the suit you had the same lube again. I’m afraid it aroused me more than I had planned.”

After turning Harold’s chair around, John got down on his knees. “Well then, can’t have you uncomfortable in your suit now can I? Let me take care of that,” John worried over the problem while zipping Harold’s pants. John moved the top band of the silk briefs down and out of the way before he pulled out Harold’s cock; it seemed to swell even more in his hand.

“John! We can’t in here. Someone could come in at any minute.” Harold panicked trying his best to move. But really he hadn’t made any sincere effort yet as he felt John’s breathe ghost over his now hard cock which was now only mere inches from the other man’s mouth.

John looked up through his lashes and grinned. “Well I guess I’ll just have to put on a show. Let them see what they can’t have then.” With that he took Harold fully into his mouth and groaned at the familiar salty taste that he had rapidly come to love. Mixed in with Harold’s own smell and the aroma of old books, it was a heady combination.

Harold couldn’t seem to care to chastise John at that point and laid his head on the back of the chair, his hands digging into its arms so tight that he was sure they were white from such a grip. “Hah, John! Nmm I won’t last long.” It surprised Harold how turned on he had been from just remembering their first time all over again.

John moaned as he sucked on Harold knowing the vibrations would help in the man to come sooner. While John was rock hard in his own pants, something told him he wouldn’t even need to touch himself; he would probably go off like a teenager coming in his pants just from what he was doing to Harold.

Letting go one hand from a chair arm, Harold braced it on John’s head and tangled it in his hair. Pulling and gripping tightly seemed to have John groan more around his cock. Knowing John would catch him; Harold put his other hand in the salt and peppered hair and held on.

John loved when Harold took hold of his hair. They found out by accident when Harold had nearly fallen forward on another blowjob, that hair tugging was something the two of them enjoyed. Thus, it was sending tingling pulses straight to his cock as he massaged his throat muscles taking Harold further down while continuing the vibrations.

With his eyes shut tight Harold couldn’t hold back any longer. Harold tugged fairly hard – a strong pull of hair that would make most men wince – as he came when the vibrations and John’s hot mouth were too much. “John!!” Harold gasped filling John’s mouth with his cum before he sagged in his chair and shakily let go of John’s hair. He tried to smoothen it out a bit but it was futile.

John came as soon as Harold had gripped his hair relatively hard on that last part, swallowing all that Harold gave him and not missing a single drop. Once he was sure he got everything he kissed the tip before carefully putting Harold away and situated his suit back to normal. “Feeling better? You’ll have to tell me when you feel like daydreaming like that again. I’d be more than happy to take care of you again,” John leered suggestively as he got up and kissed Harold softly.

Too relaxed to chide John on his remark he kissed back softly and felt John’s hand rub against his neck again. It was then that Harold realized he hadn’t returned the favor and taken care of John, but he was given a knowing look from John.

“I’ve been taken care of, don’t worry. With you, I seem to be able to come in my pants more often than I would like. However, I’m not complaining about it.” John knew he would have to change soon, but kissing Harold after that little episode seemed to be more to his liking at that moment.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope for those who may or may not have been expecting an explanation hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am sloooowly creating other chapters of John presenting Harold with Suits and such. If you have any ideas/suggestions I am always willing to hear them!
> 
> Also the song references are from a Canadian Male group called 'The Canadian Tenors or The Tenors for short.' The two songs I used in this chapter are actually personal favorites of mine and came to mind when I started typing up this chapter. 
> 
> Comment and Kudos are always welcome! Tell me what you think!
> 
> ~Lilblossomcub

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fic because while it isn't a problem that Harold doesn't wear many different colored bespoke suits, I thought it would be nice to see him wear something different. I may make this into more chapters and he be "imaged" in other colors but for now its just this chapter.
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like me to do/attempt I'd be glad to try! Find me on tumblr under the same username as here.
> 
> Thanks for reading and kuds and comments are always appreciated!!!


End file.
